1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device that has a single control lever that operates a brake mechanism and a gear shifting mechanism. More specifically, the present invention in relates to a bicycle control device with an ergonomic, relatively lightweight control lever.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, control devices for braking and/or shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
Generally, when riding a bicycle, it is desirable to be able to operate the brake control mechanism and the shift control mechanism of the bicycle quickly and easily while maintaining a firm grasp on the handlebar. Recently, control devices have been designed that utilize a single brake/shift lever to operate both a brake control mechanism and a shift control mechanism of the bicycle. If the brake/shift lever has an outer surface that is formed by several relatively small surfaces that do not interface in a smooth manner, a rider will feel some pain when the rider applies a force to the single brake/shift lever during gear shifting. Also, a heavy single brake/shift lever can result in inadvertent gear shifting. In particular, if the bicycle moves along a bumpy surface and the single brake/shift lever is heavy, the brake/shift lever may move in a vertical direction. This movement of the brake/shift lever can cause unexpected gear shifting on the bicycle.
An example of a bicycle control device with a single brake/shift lever is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0139637 (assigned to Shimano, Inc.). While this device works very well, this device can be uncomfortable for some riders when moving the control lever with fingers to shift gears. Moreover, this device may not be as lightweight as desired.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.